My Life as a Teenage Robot
| | distributor = Nelvana Limited| | network =Nickelodeon, Nicktoons Network (USA) YTV (Canada) | studios = Nickelodeon Studios Frederator Studios Nelvana Limited (Distributed Internationally) | first_aired = 01 August 2003 | last_aired = 02 May 2009 | num_seasons = 3 seasons | no_episodes = 40 episodes | list_episodes = List of My Life as a Teenage Robot episodes | follow_by = My Life as a Teenage Robot: The Movie (2009) | |}} My Life as a Teenage Robot is an animated television series, produced by Frederator Studios for the Nickelodeon cable channel and distributed by Nelvana Limited outside of the US. MLaaTR stars a 6-foot tall robot girl named XJ-9, but she likes to call herself "Jenny". "Jenny" is a 16-year-old and lives in the town of Tremorton, in the year of 2072. "Jenny" likes to go to the mall, fit in at high school, and hang out with her friends Brad and Tuck, instead of saving the world. Her creator (a.k.a. mom) Mrs. Wakeman wants her to stay away from the human race, even teenagers. Brad likes what "Jenny" does, but his brother, Tuck, doesn't care for action. When "Jenny" is at high school, she would chill with the Krust Cousins, Brit and Tiff, who secretly do not like her. Also, a boy named Sheldon would stare at "Jenny" for hours, (he's in love with her) but "Jenny" loves a robot named the Silver Shell (he was created by Sheldon, who controlled him from inside), but then later disliked him for being a spy. "Jenny" has a problem with the Cluster (an evil robot clan ruled by another robot named Vexus, voiced by Eartha Kitt), because they want to get "Jenny" to be part of the Cluster. So "Jenny" can't get her life evened out, but she does what she can. The series was based on the Oh Yeah! Cartoons short "My Neighbor was a Teenage Robot" and was created by Rob Renzetti. This show first aired on August 1 2003 and ended on May 2 2009. The plot XJ-9 (Jenny as she calls herself) is a highly sophisticated battle robot created by Dr. Norene Wakeman, but Jenny only wants to live the life of a normal teenage girl. Jenny and Wakeman live in the fictional futuristic town of Tremorton, and live next door to Jenny's best friends Brad and Tuck Carbunkle. At school, Jenny has an ongoing rivalry with the Krust Cousins, Brit and Tiff, the popular girls in school, and puts up with Sheldon, a somewhat stereotypical loser who is completely obsessed with her. Adding to her trouble is that Jenny is constantly being dogged by the all-robotic Cluster Empire, whose queen, Vexus, wants her to join their world of robots (by force if necessary). Despite it all, however, Jenny still struggles to maintain some resemblance of a mostly-human life. The show often focuses on making lighthearted fun of typical teenage problems and other conventions of the teenage and superhero lives, mixed up with a blend of action and comedy sequences. There are 40 episodes, in total, of the series, which are currently airing on the US television network Nicktoons Network. Characters Episodes My Life as a Teenage Robot Movie Merchandise jenny is a playable chariter in nicktoons attack of the toy bots See Also * The Wiki of a Teenage Robot Category:Television Shows Category:Shows on Nickelodeon Category:Animated shows on Nickelodeon